The Destroyer of Worlds
by The Miser
Summary: The Z-fighters find that they are out matched by an ancient man who has suddenly shown up on Earth. What can they do to stop him? Some Gohan and Videl moments. I may have to turn it to a M rating later for violence and gore.
1. Memories

The sun was shining bright on this day. Light made every feature of the city gleam with color. The buildings have a soft white glow that seems to be even more welcoming than the faint smell of unfinished breakfasts all throughout the neighborhood. It truly was peaceful in this small little suburb.

The sidewalk was nearly empty as a young couple walked shoulder to shoulder admiring the scenery. One was a tall young man who was wearing a loose fitting white t-shirt. The shirt was hanging just below his waist with two parts of the shirt hanging over the young man's wrists as he walked with his hands in his pockets. His orange slacks were glowing in the sun. On his feet were shoes that had been worn down from activity, but the young man wore them due to their comfortable fit.

Walking beside the young man was a young woman. She was only as tall as the young man's chest, but she didn't mind. The young woman leaned her head into the young man's chest as the walked. Her peach colored t-shirt almost blinded the young man with the bright glare it gave off. The same could be said for the white slacks that the young woman was wearing. Due to these clothes someone could easily mistake the young woman for an angel.

The young woman wrapped her arms around one of the young man's arms and he blushed slightly. "Isn't wonderful Gohan?" The young woman stopped walking and looked up into Gohan's eyes and he looked down into hers.

"What's wonderful?" The young woman made a face as she saw that Gohan had been zoned out on their entire walk. The stern look that the young woman was giving grew a bit more intense as Gohan remained silent. Gohan used his free hand to rub the back of his neck in an attempt to make him feel a bit more comfortable in the silence.

The young woman broke away from Gohan and stomped away in a mock show of anger, "You're helpless Gohan! If you can't even see how beautiful the day is then you surely don't see how lucky you are I put up with your ignorance every day!" The young woman then flew into the air and began to float away, but she made sure that Gohan would still be able to hear her. "Since you like to keep to yourself I'll leave you alone by yourself and I will go find someone else to hang out with." With this the young woman flew away at a moderate speed.

Gohan stumbled a bit at her words. "Come one Videl, I didn't mean to ignore you!" Quickly Gohan flew off after Videl. She hadn't gotten far at all when Gohan flew up to her. "I want to spend the day with you."

Videl crossed her arms and shook her head, "You'll have to try harder than that to get back on my good side!" Before Gohan could even process the words, Videl flew off as fast as she could. She enjoyed baiting Gohan with her fake temper tantrums. It seemed to be the only real way to get him to show any emotions. Videl laughed as she knew that she wouldn't get too far.

At first Gohan was bewildered that such a nice and peaceful day was ruined because he liked to zone out during the quiet moments. This was a quality that his mother hated and it was Gohan's father who had made her hate it. Suddenly Gohan got what was going on; Videl wasn't angry at him at all. "She really is getting good at that." Gohan chuckled as he disappeared in a flash of speed.

Everything grew quiet for a few moments. Videl began to think she had actually fooled Gohan into thinking she was really angry with her. Before the thoughts of going back and apologizing popped into her head, dust kicked up all around Videl. She hadn't flown too far away so it could have been Gohan, but when Videl tried to look through the dust at what had made it, she saw a figure floating in the dust.

The dust was too thick for her to see any details of who it was. Videl's heart began to race extremely fast as the memories of an old encounter returned to her. Even though the dust was clearly brown and the figure had short hair; Videl saw white steam and a man with long golden hair. Videl flew through the steam in an attempt to question the golden haired man, but before she could get there seven green orbs flew past her. The wind from the orbs nearly knocked Videl into the water beneath her. All of the orbs that had passed her hit the ground with a massive explosion. The landscape was torn into several different parts.

The anger Videl felt was overwhelming. She floated towards the golden haired man in a very aggressive way. When she got closer, Videl saw that this man was very tall and muscular. The knowledge that she wouldn't stand a chance in a fight with this guy quickly became apparent. The figure wasn't wearing a shirt and he had torn white pants with a red sash around his waist. His torso was covered in a large bruise that centered on his gut. The wound was covered in dry blood and it seemed to have been caused by a very powerful impact of some sort.

There was a strange empty feeling of hate in the eyes of the man. It wasn't aimed at Videl, but she knew that she had placed herself into the crosshairs of a very angry being. Videl decided to stand up for the orbs that the man had thrown, "Why did you do that!? You could have killed somebody!" The man's pupils moved to Videl when she mention the word "killed" and her entire body quivered with fear. The man charged forward and tried to punch Videl.

Lucky for Videl the steam had covered her body enough to obscure the man's aim. The punch missed her by an inch. The man was right in front of her now. His eyes bore into hers and his very soul seemed to be dreaded with rage. Videl could only gawk as the man's eyes turned to look at her face and he smiled a devilish grin. Suddenly the man used the missed punch to clothesline that smacked Videl right under the jaw and she was thrown about ten feet back away from the man. She landed just above the water where she regained herself and continued floating.

Videl was angry now and she attacked the man, but he dodged her attack and grabbed her leg. His grip felt like it was crushing the bones within her ankle. The man threw Videl into the water where she hit her head on an underwater rock, and was knocked out.

Water rushed into Videl's mouth and she floated away from the maniacally laughing man. The only thought that occurred to Videl as she floated in the water was of the seemingly insane man who easily overpowered her with startling speed. Thoughts of her death drifted into her mind. The very thought of dying began to chill Videl's very soul. It was here she thought she was going to die, but somehow the current washed her up on shore where she could breathe.

The rest of that day was a clear memory, but it was that moment that frightened Videl most. In response to the fear that the memory forced upon her, Videl screamed. The scream was loud and Gohan had to cover his ears before he could rush over and comfort Videl. Much to Gohan's shock Videl was shaking tremendously. "G-Gohan…" was all Videl could whimper as she fainted into the half-Saiyan's arms. This worried Gohan and he flew up to the lookout. If anyone knew what was frightening Videl then it would be Piccolo.

Piccolo seemed to know exactly what Gohan needed to know when he needed to know it. It had always been this way. Even when Gohan was a baby Piccolo had stepped in and filled in the position of his father. In spite of how Gohan looked up to Piccolo, his mother never saw Piccolo in a good light for some reason.

Gohan landed on the lookout and called out for Piccolo. A tall green man walked out of the palace like building and walk with a steady pace to Gohan. Piccolo took one look at Gohan and Videl's faces, "Judging by the look on your face, the sound of your voice, and the look of her, I am guessing that something is wrong."


	2. Urgent

Piccolo was looking intently at Videl's eyes as she whimpered in her sleep. To Piccolo it was clear she was having a nightmare, a bad one. Tears streamed from her eyes and onto Gohan's shirt. The tears were beginning to stain the shirt and Videl's fist was tightly clenched in a ball with the shirt tight in her grasp giving the cloth wrinkles.

The expression on the half-Saiyan's face was one the Namekian had seen enough times in his life; genuine fear, concern, and love. Piccolo had known Gohan his entire life and this was one of only a few times he had ever seen these emotions be displayed clearly on his pupil's face and Piccolo dreaded seeing them. "She'll be alright Gohan. It is just a bad dream that is tormenting her." In an attempt to comfort the clearly upset Gohan, Piccolo put his firm green hand on the half-Saiyan's shoulder. "We should put her in one of the beds Dende keeps up here. It would be for the best if we allowed her to get some rest."

For a second Gohan seemed uncertain about what to do. Then in an instance that made Piccolo proud to be the master of his young pupil, Gohan spoke with a soft voice, "I just want to make sure she is ok…" His eyes never left Videl. It was a moment that warmed Piccolo's Namekian heart.

With a smile to help calm Gohan down, Piccolo led Gohan to the beds that Dende had for emergencies. Piccolo left Gohan and Videl alone while the half-Saiyan tucked Videl into the bed. She was still shaking as if it were freezing cold. Gohan didn't want to leave her side, but Piccolo insisted that they should leave Videl be. "Only on one condition will I leave her side." It was instantly that Piccolo knew what Gohan wanted. "I want you to read her mind and tell me what nightmare has terrified her."

Without a moments notice Piccolo led Gohan out of the room and shut the door. It hadn't taken long for the Namekian to read Videl's mind. Piccolo winced as the images of the monster that haunted Videl's memories went through his mind.

They had walked for a few minutes when Gohan's hand brought Piccolo out of his thoughts, "Piccolo, please tell me. I know you are having trouble getting the words right, but I want to know why she is like this." It sounded more like an order than anything else.

With a sigh Piccolo decided that he would tell Gohan the plain truth. "Gohan my friend, it isn't easy saying this. You will be able to relate to her pain. It saddens me that you both are being plagued by the same monster." Tears welled up in Piccolo's eyes as his thoughts of his own fears of the powerful man drifted back into his head.

Gohan moved in front of his green friend and he had a confused look on his face, "What does that mean? I haven't had any nightmares for a long time. In fact I don't think I have had one since around the time the Cell Games."

"Think of the last nightmare you had! I know what it was. During the time the nightmares haunted you I read each and every one of your thoughts." Piccolo had come off far more rough and gruff tone than he had intended and Gohan seemed intimidated by the sudden aggression.

Shaking slightly, Gohan brought his hand to his chin to think. His eyes widened instantly when the memory came to him. The very thought of the memory scared Gohan enough to limit his speech, "B-Broly…"

With a regretful glance Piccolo confirmed to Gohan that Videl's nightmares were of the Legendary Super Saiyan. It hurt the Namek to see his pupil hurt so. Piccolo had been overjoyed when Gohan had stopped having the nightmares. It took a long time and each night was haunted with the monster Goku had barely killed. Finally after three years Gohan managed to fall asleep and not dream of Broly. After that there were no more nightmares. That is what made it hard for Piccolo to bring Broly back into Gohan's mind. Kami help the young half-Saiyan if he learned that his own little brother was having the same nightmares that Videl was having.

A sudden pain struck Gohan's features. He put his hands against the wall of the palace and Gohan began to cry. There was no way for Piccolo to feel even sorrier for his young pupil and this display was hard for the hardened Namek to watch. "Why…Piccolo…WHY?!" At first Gohan's words were soft, but they quickly escalated into harsh yelling. In unison with the increasing volume of his voice, Gohan's power level rocketed upwards.

The pain the young half-Saiyan was feeling was pure torture for the Namek to watch. Gohan began to punch to wall which cracked and broke from the strength he was putting into his punches.

"Gohan! There is nothing you could have done to stop this! Just please calm down." Piccolo's words fell onto the deaf ears of the half-Saiyan who ascended into his Super Saiyan form. The situation concerning Gohan calming down was becoming an urgent one. "Videl will overcome her nightmares just as you did. Now being like this won't help!"

This time Gohan heard Piccolo and he returned to normal. The Namek was sure that they wouldn't be alone for long due to the power spike so he decided to finish this telepathically. _'Listen kid, you know I'm here for both you and Videl. I won't let her suffer. If I have to then I will simply train her to ignore those fears.'_ Piccolo tried hard to make sure the mental message sounded as sincere as he really was. In response to the telepathic message, the young half-Saiyan relaxed and slumped to his knees. His power level dropped to normal, but it was already too late to avoid what the Namek had hoped they could avoid.

A warm cheery voice boom throughout the palace and seemed to sooth Gohan further into relaxation, "Hey guys! Is everything ok? I felt Gohan's energy spike and I thought you two were training without me, but it doesn't look like you two were training." Piccolo turned to face the always cheerful face of Goku. It had been a face that the Namek hated for the simplicity it implied. Piccolo knew Goku was no fool, he knew why they were up here.

"Everything is fine father…" Gohan had been the one to reply to Goku and it surprised his mentor that he did so. "You can go home dad. Piccolo and I have got everything under control."

Goku walked over to his son and knelt down to eye level with him. "You know I love you Gohan. I'm here if you need someone to talk to." With those kind words Goku hugged his son. Gohan couldn't help, but sink into the hug and bask in the warmth it brought. The full blooded Saiyan hugged his son knowing that this day had been filled with fear. Gohan's cloths smelled of fear and tears. There was little Goku could do to calm his son down, but what little he could do was working.

_"Goku?! Goku can you hear me?"_ Goku's eye shot wide open and he stood straight up in response to the voice. He hadn't heard it in so long that he almost forgot who it belonged to.

Both Piccolo and Gohan watched as Goku stood up with a surprised expression. Gohan almost spoke up when Goku gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah King Kai, I can hear you just fine."

Gohan stood up slowly hearing his talk to himself, but all of Goku's friends knew who he was talking to. "What do you think King Kai wants with dad this time?" The young half-Saiyan spoke with a small whisper so that he wouldn't bother his father's conversation with the Kai.

"I think that it may be something of importance. King Kai hasn't telepathically called your father in a long time." Piccolo's whisper was only a little louder than his pupils, but neither seemed to notice.

_"That's good Goku, because I need for you to come to my planet right away. This is very urgent Goku."_ The words were ones the Goku didn't want to hear. He hated leaving his son in such a bad condition over the fear for his girlfriend. Piccolo was a good friend and he had always been there for Gohan, but this was something that Goku felt that needed a father's touch.

"Are you sure it can't wait King Kai? I am in the middle of something important with Gohan right now." With the final words Goku spoke he looked to his oldest son and gave a warm smile. Goku didn't want to abandon someone when they needed him just because he was needed somewhere else.

_"The longer we wait the less chance Earth will have against the threat that approaches it! NOW GET UP HERE!"_ The loud voice made Goku wince a bit and he now knew that there would be no talking to his son just yet.

Goku gave his son a hug and spoke into his ear, "I'm sorry I have to like this Gohan, but King Kai says that he needs me right now." Slowly Goku pulled away from Gohan and put two fingers up to his forehead. Goku found King Kai's energy signature and focused on it. With a final glance towards Piccolo, Goku knew he had one more thing to say, "Piccolo, take care of my son and my future daughter in law." With that Goku disappeared.

The aftermath of Goku leaving was a silently chuckling Piccolo and an embarrassed Gohan. That joke was one that Gohan's mother liked to tease her son with. She seemed dead set on Gohan and Videl getting married. Her reasoning was that she and Goku had gotten married at that age. It was a joke that quickly got old for Gohan. The secret in Gohan's mind was that he was planning on proposing to Videl sometime soon. If Chi-Chi found out then she would never stop hugging Gohan. He thought it best to wait until after he asked Videl to tell his mother.


	3. The Destroyer

Sorry it took me so long to update.

DBZ belongs to Toei Animation and the great Akira Toriyama

Attou belogns to me.

* * *

The sky was blue with several white clouds moving across it. Beams of light would seep through every now and then. The scene could be seen as being beautiful. In fact, anybody would say this day was beautiful. There was only one person on Earth who could see that something was wrong with such a peaceful day.

Even though the sun was blaring down on the world, a massive building stood with freezing walls of steel. The building was the largest in the area and it stood above everything near it. Despite the intimidating appearance of the building, the owners of it were almost irritatingly nice. A quality that a particular spiky haired man had noticed the very second he had met the family of genius'.

He stood on the balcony outside of his room looking into the sky. Normally the man would be intensely training in his beloved gravity room, but something had caught his attention. Something had disappeared.

The man knew that no one else on this planet he had some to call home would be able to sense the disappearance so well. It was only by the cruel hand of fate that the man had experience his own home world being destroyed. After that he had destroyed many more and personally witnessed even more planetary destructions, but this was different. There was no massive blast of energy, no tremor that shook the galaxy, it was just nothing.

He had sensed the same phenomena a week earlier, but when he decided to focus on the disappearing planets, he realized a very disturbing trend. The trend was disturbing in that the planets were being taken out in a straight line very quickly. The lack of power that was being used to destroy the planets indicated that whatever was behind the planet destruction wasn't trying very hard to destroy them. The lack of a galactic tremor was evidence that this phenomenon wasn't very strong, but for some reason the man couldn't stop focusing his attention on the matter.

"VEGETA!" The serenity of the building was destroyed by the shrill yell. The walls vibrated as the word bounced throughout the halls. Pain struck across the man's features as his sensitive ears heard the cry. A sudden and frantic knocking was heard through the halls followed by another screech, "VEGETA?! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME! OPEN UP!!!"

Finally the man let his eyes open in frustration and he turned to face the door of the balcony and decided to shut her up, "STOP YOUR YELLING WOMAN! I'M NOT EVEN IN THE BLASTED GRAVITY ROOM!!!" Vegeta's harsh voice shook the walls of the building and there was a few second of silence.

Even though no voice could be heard, a faint and soft noise seemed to respond to his outburst, "Oh." With a rough grunt the Saiyan prince crossed his arms across his chest and awaited the inevitable shrieking beast he called his wife to find him. Suddenly Vegeta put on his trademark smirk. The thought that brought about the smirk was that even though his wife could be pretty bad in comparison to other women, she seemed like a saint compared to Kakarot's harpy.

Suddenly a beautiful blue hair woman made her way to the balcony. Her short blue hair swayed as she made her way to the Saiyan Prince. "Are you ok Veggie?"

Her large blue eyes looked over the prince, absorbing his body features as if she was looking for a hint for what was wrong. Vegeta winced as he heard the hated nickname he let his wife call him, "I'm fine woman! Is that all you wanted?" As soon as his harsh tone hit the beautiful woman, she crossed arms in a similar way to his.

"No!" The blue haired beauty placed her hands on her hips to show that she was getting annoyed by her husband's harsh tone. I was going to tell you that lunch was ready, but it seems like you're sick or something." Bulma moved her hand to the Saiyan's forehead to feel his temperature. "I've noticed that you haven't been training these past few days and that just isn't like you."

A grunt of annoyance rumbled from the Saiyan's throat. Bulma was very used to her husband being unresponsive, but this seemed different. It was almost like he was afraid to tell her. Vegeta's onyx eyes were not the fiery orbs they usually were during an argument; they seemed as if they were taking in every detail of Bulma's body. It was if he wanted to memorize her every feature, this surprised the blue haired genius. The way Vegeta's eyes moved across her body made it seem as if her was actually showing an attraction towards Bulma; something that Vegeta has never admitted to.

Her hand moved down to the Saiyan prince's jaw and she cupped it softly. Vegeta tensed up as if he were being awaken from a deep thought. "Vegeta, please tell me what's wrong. It hurts me to see you like this."

"Fine, if you really want to know why I am acting the way I am then, listen up! I will not repeat myself!" Quickly Vegeta sensed the area around them for any ki signatures. He wanted to make sure that no one was around to hear what he was about to say. "For the past few days I have felt a disturbance in the galaxy. Several planets have been disappearing over these days. I can't sense any great power levels, but whatever is doing this is coming straight to Earth." The words Vegeta spoke were more for him than Bulma. He needed to know that he wasn't losing his mind.

Bulma placed her other hand on the other side of Vegeta's jaw and looked deep into his eyes. "I'm sure that the Kais will tell us if something is wrong. Even if something is wrong then you and Goku can surely take care of it without any problems." Vegeta allowed his eyes to narrow a bit at the mention of the bumbling fool. The blue haired beauty knew that if she ended the conversation there then Vegeta would be in a bad mood all night. "Don't worry; we have you to protect us. We don't even need Goku or Gohan. You're more than enough protection." Satisfied with her words, Bulma gave Vegeta a quick kiss.

A sudden feeling ran through Vegeta's body. It felt as if they weren't enough to stand up to whatever was making its way to Earth. The feeling told the proud Saiyan that this would be the last kiss he might ever give his woman.

As Bulma slowly pulled away, Vegeta pulled her into him and he gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster. It wasn't like him at all. Bulma thought that she was with Yamcha again, but even Yamcha couldn't kiss with this much of passion.

They stood there in the kiss for several minutes. "Bulma sweetie! The pizza is getting cold! You two better hurry up before it freezes over!" The voice could be heard in every corner of the compound. It was Bulma's mother and she always over exaggerated.

Bulma pulled away after a few more second of that beautiful moment and looked into her prince's eyes which bored directly into her soul. "Come on Veggie. You don't want to eat cold pizza do ya? Race you down there!" With that Bulma darted off to the stairs.

"You have your head start woman. Now I'll show you that you can NEVER beat a Saiyan!" Vegeta disappeared in a flash as he flew over Bulma on the stairs and beat her to the kitchen. Although the kiss had ended, Vegeta was savoring the taste of his woman's kiss. He would have to try that again later.

While the residents of Earth went about their days in peace, a great terror was bringing complete chaos to another Milky Way planet.

Fire was burning everywhere on a small planet of lizard like people. The lizards had brought a planet wide army to an open field and surrounded a lone man. One of the lizards stood only yards away from the man. The lizard had a large beard that fell from his fanged maw and he wore stood tall with his authority as general of the massive army. "What have you come here for? Why have you done this to our people?" Echoes of the words the general spoke could be heard for miles. The man looked directly at the lizard with a cold glare. "Answer me! Why have you come to our planet?! What do you want from us?!"

The eyes of the man were almost too much for the lizard general to handle. Every single soldier and tank was aiming their weapons directly at the man. If they fired, they wouldn't miss. "Kill me." The man's voice was almost a whisper, but somehow it sounded more like a roar to the lizards.

"W-What?" The general was surprised by the response the strange invader had given and he couldn't stop himself from asking what he meant.

A cold stare penetrated through the general as the man began to repeat what he had said, "Kill me."

"Very well, your wish" the general brought his claw to the air and all of the soldiers got ready to fire, "Is my command! Fire!" Every single soldier and tank fired off everything they had. All of the ammunition on the planet was being used at once now. Missiles left a large crater and the lasers left a massive cloud of dust.

All of the noise the firing made stopped shortly after. The general would have preferred it the firing lasted longer, but everything had been used up that attack. The dust was blown away by wind and to the general's horror, the man stood unscathed. Slowly the man floated into the air as if waiting for more lasers and missiles, but none came. He pointed his left hand at the general and spoke as so all of the army could hear him. "I still live, that means you die." A purple light began to form in the man's hand.

The general was staring in complete awe and fear at the monster who was pointing at him, "W-Who are you?!" His once proud voice now seemed as if it were a scared child.

"I am Attou, the destroyer of worlds." The purple light shot down to the general and blew up upon contact. The ensuing explosion blew the planet to mere dust as the man floated in space looking at where the general had been. With a burst of speed Attou flew through space to the next planet in he could sense life coming from.


End file.
